


Very Gay

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai





	Very Gay

"Raphael it wasn't us! We don't know who did it!" Clary defended. The vampire somehow couldn't believe them. The hotel was attacked and vampires were missing. Not that they were likeable vampires but still. "Oh my god Raphael just let them go. I believe they didn't do it I mean look at them besides no ones gonna miss them. They were kinda of dicks." Out came a girl almost six foot with midnight black hair. She had black framed glasses placed on her face. "But y/n!" "You're in charge right now and you have to realize when maybe you're wrong." The vampire sighed. 

"Thanks y/n." Simon spoke. He's the only one of the group that knew her. "Yeah I understand my brother can go a little crazy when something happens but that's what I'm here for." She placed in earings before walking towards the exit. "Still on for DDR Friday?" She called. "Yep!" Simon replied. With that she waved and left. "Who was that?" Jace asked, a visible smirk on his face. "That is my little sister who is a mortal and also very gay so don't try it." Raphael hissed. "She's gay?" "Yeah. It's one of the reasons we get along so well!" Simon piped. "We can talk about girls together and be completely chill about it." Isabelle couldn't help but to wonder about the girl.

•

"So this is the infamous Institute?" Y/n asked following Isabelle. "Yep. Pretty sweet right. We have all this high tech gear not to mention multiple training rooms." Y/n nodded along and followed Isabelle to her room. "It's nice that you want to hang out. Girls like you in my high school would have shoved me into a locker or puddle." Isabelle took a seat on her bed but y/n continued to stand. "What do you mean 'girls like you'?" Isabelle asked. Y/n began to stammer and her face turned a bit red. "Like pretty. Like pretty girls." "You think I'm pretty?" Isabelle asked grabbing her hand and pulling y/n close to her. 

"I-I'm mean y-yeah! I mean have you seen yourself? You're like a-amazing." Y/n could barely grasp her words as Isabelle and her's face were mere millimeters away. "Raphael told us that you like girls. Is that true?" Isabelle's brown, golden flecked eyes gave a soft gaze to her blue tinted hazel eyes. "Yeah. Never really liked the male gender." She spoke back. "So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?" Isabelle asked. Y/n felt her face heat up even more. "N-No I wouldn't really." Isabelle gave a small smile before pressing her lips to the mundane.

Once settling into the kiss the mundane wasn't afraid to wrap her arms around Isabelle's waist and pull her down onto the bed with her. Isabelle laid on top of y/n pushing y/n's hair out of the way while smiling into the kiss. Isabelle started kissing down her face and onto her neck. Y/n angled her neck slightly as her breath hitched. Isabelle left a trial of red lipstick marks along with purple bruises on the taller girl's neck. 

Once the little heated makeout session ended Isabelle rested her head on y/n's chest and just stared at her. "You know I came to hang out with some of Simon's friends and this happened and I honestly don't know how to feel." "Well you better feel happy cause that was one of the best kisses I've ever had boy or girl." Y/n gave a gentle smile and pecked Isabelle on the forehead. "How about a nap?" Isabelle suggested rolling off y/n. "I like that idea."

•

"Okay this is it!" Raphael had enough of vampires dying. The group of Shadowhunters were corned by vampires their weapons far gone. "Raphael you have to believe we did nothing!" Clary begged. This is not how she wanted to die. By a vampire, scratch that, by murder. "You're the only one with ties and equipment to get in here undetected." "Raphael!" Y/n yelled in an angry tone as she entered the room. "They deserve it! Vampires are missing y/n!" "You can't kill them if I'm dating one." She spoke up.

Raphael stopped his moves. "I can kill the guys since-" "What if I changed my mind?" Raphael couldn't kill any of them because if he killed the one his sister was dating he'd risk never seeing his own sister again. Raphael ushered for the vampires to move away. "But what if they-" "I did it." "What?" The room was so quiet you could hear everyone's heart beating faster. "I got rid of them. They were killing mundanes. And not any normal mundanes, people I were close with." "Wh-" "Cause they can't lay a hand on me but they figured if they drove me to loneliness I kill myself so you would go back to your normal self and I'm not controlling everything."

Raphael couldn't even utter a single word. He couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt his little sister. "So I did what I did. You have a rule to not kill mundanes and they deserved what they got." Raphael engulfed his sister in a hug like their life depended on it. "I need to breath Raphael." She said trying to pry him off. He fixed his composure. "So which one are you dating? Please tell me it's not the blonde one." Raphael asked pointing to the group of Shadowhunters plus Simon. She smiled and pointed to the red lipped raven. The whole groups eyes were drawn to Isabelle. 

"Couldn't have picked a better one." He patted her on the back. Raphael ushered the vampires out along with himself. "So you're dating my sister?" Alec asked. "Are any of the Lightwood's straight?" Clary asked. Isabelle pecked y/n on the cheek leaving a little red mark. "I guess not." Jace added. "So everytime you stayed the night?" Alec asked still wanting to know how this happened. Isabelle's face heated up. "Oh high five." Jace spoke. Y/n accepted his high which caused Isabelle to smack the back of y/n's head lightly and Alec doing the same to Jace.


End file.
